Perayaan Hogwarts
by Itsmearaxxx
Summary: Voldemort telah binasa. Murid-murid tahun ketujuh kembali ke Hogwarts dalam keadaan tenang dan nyaman. Tapi bagaimana bila Gryffindor dan Slytherin bekerja sama dalam urusan ketua murid? Terlebih tugas pertama ketua murid adalah membuat sebuah perayaan kemenangan Hogwarts atas Voldemort. Apa saja perayaan tersebut? Bagaimana ketua murid putra dan putri menyusun acara perayaan itu?


**Perayaan Hogwarts**

Pagi. Sudah pagi. Gadis berambut coklat gelombang itu tengah memasuki Hogwarts Express yang akan membawanya menuju kastil termegah, istana keluarga Hogwarts. Dimana ia akan memulai tahunnya dengan rasa senang dan tenang. Semua sudah tahu Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut "Voldemort" sudahlah binasa.

Huuuuhh…. Gadis itu menghela napas. Mata coklat madunya tak lepas dari kerumunan orang.

"Hermione!"

Sontak Hermione pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ginny!"

Gadis berambut merah ciri khas keluarga Weasley tersebut mengembangkan senyumnya. Mereka pun berpelukan sesaat. Mereka saling senyum dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Hermione!"

Terdengar teriakan dari sumber yang berbeda.

"Harry! Ron!" seru Hermione

Sontak semua pun berpelukan. Walaupun mereka terhubung melalui surat menyurat, sudah setahun mereka tak bertemu. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing selama setahun terakhir. Wajar jika mereka berpelukan lama untuk melepas rindu mereka. Hermione senang sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Ia tak sabar untuk tahun ke-7 nya dimana akan tercipta suasana yang hangat selama di Hogwarts. Tanpa ada "Si pesek Voldemort" tentunya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" seru Harry ditengah rasa senang mereka.

Mereka memasuki Hogwarts Express dan duduk berhadapan. Canda, gurau mereka sangatlah renyah. Akhirnya mereka dapat menjalani hari-hari seperti ini nantinya.

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!"

Yeah. Sudah tiba. Mereka sudah tiba di Hogwarts!

Seluruh anak memasuki asrama sambil menaruh koper mereka. Lalu lalang anak dari keempat asrama memadati jalan.

Setelah semua sudah merapikan kamar mereka, Hermione, Harry, Ron, dan juga Ginny memutuskan untuk berkeliling Hogwarts. Beberapa tempat yang rusak sudah diperbaiki. Hogwarts sangatlah baru sekarang ini. Dekorasi koridor serta ruangan pun banyak yang berubah. Mereka menyusuri Hogwarts dengan selingan obrolan sesama sahabat.

"Sungguh tahun ketujuh yang indah." Kata Hermione

"Ya. Semoga." Sambung Harry. Ron dan Ginny hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Hermione pun tersenyum.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan.

"Eheeemmm…." Ujar Ron memasang wajah melas kepada Hermione, Harry dan Ginny. Hermione, Harry, dan Ginny menghentikan langkah. Mereka mengeryit kan dahi memandang Ron.

"Aku lapar…." Kata Ron dengan polosnya.

Hermione, Harry, dan Ginny menghela napas.

"Baiklah kita akan sarapan. Ayo ke aula besar!" ajak Harry

"Ayo!" seru Ginny sambil memegang tangan Harry. Sepasang kekasih itu pun melangkah ke aula besar duluan. Meninggalkan Ron dan juga Hermione yang masih mematung ditempat. Sementara Ron hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengejar Harry dan Ginny sambil menggerutu.

"Yang lapar kan aku, kenapa mereka yang bersemangat sekali?" gerutu Ron.

Hermione hanya menggeleng mendengar gerutu Ron lalu lekas menyusul sahabat nya itu yang telah menjauh darinya.

Ron dan Hermione berjalan dengan diam. Terlihat Harry dan Ginny sedang berbisik-bisik sesekali cekikikan layaknya dengan mesra. Hermione hanya memutar bola mata memandang kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Sementara Ron, ia tampak tak peduli.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat ingin memasuki aula besar. Ron yang tadi menunduk, menabrak punggung Harry yang berjalan didepannya. 'Aduuuh' keluh Ron.

"Hai apa kabar Potty, duo Weasel dan eheeemm… 'Mudblood!" ejek seseorang dihadapan mereka. Ia menyeringai puas. Mata kelabu nya pun menatap dengan tatapan mengejek. Rambut pirang platina nya bersinar.

Hermione melotot. Ron juga, namun Ron yang melotot lebih parah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Ron sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Nyaris saja ia akan menonjok si pemilik mata kelabu itu. Jika dua orang tersebut tidak menghentikannya.

"Wessss… Santai dulu Weasley." Cegah dua orang disamping penyapa itu. Sekarang ketiga nya memandang dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Mereka adalah Draco Malfoy - Blaise Zabini – Theodore Nott.

"Sudahlah Ron jangan membuang waktu kita untuk ferret and friends ini!" cetus Hermione sambil memandang Draco dengan tatapan amarah. Draco pun membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Owww… Lihatlah si Nona Gryffindor! Miss-Sok-Tahu-Segalanya ini! Hahahaha." Ucapan Draco mengundang tawa Blaise Zabini dan Theo.

"Dasar mudblood!" hina Draco saat Hermione, Ginny dan Ron melewatinya masuk menuju aula besar.

"FERRET SIALAN!" teriak Hermione di aula besar yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan sarapan seluruh penghuni aula besar. Aula besar yang sudah penuh sesak dengan suasana yang sangat ramai tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat sunyi akibat teriakan Hermione.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya. Membuat Harry, Ginny dan Ron bergidik ngeri. Sejenak mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapan semua penghuni aula besar belum lepas dari mereka berempat. Bahkan para guru, professor, serta seluruh staf Hogwarts yang sarapan dimeja depan pun memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa terbaca.

'Ohh sial' batin Hermione.

Suasana semakin sunyi, hingga terdengar suara tepuk tangan nyaring dari arah pintu aula besar. Membuat semua sontak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Oh apalagi sekarang?

Draco Malfoy – Blaise Zabini – dan Theodore Nott datang ke aula besar dengan bertepuk tangan saat semua mata tertuju pada Hermione, Harry, Ginny dan juga Ron. Saat suasana sangatlah sunyi. Mereka benar-benar mencari masalah.

Sekarang, semua mata tidaklah tertuju kepada Hermione, Harry, Ginny, dan Ron saja melainkan juga pada tiga lelaki yang datang dengan bertepuk tangan itu.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Hermione sempat mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari gadis-gadis Ravenclaw: 'Ooh itu Draco Malfoy kan? Oh ia sangatlah tampan. Sungguh!'

Atau dari gadis-gadis Hufflepuff: 'Ooh yaampun itu pangeranku. Draco Malfoy sang cassanova Hogwarts'

Hermione hanya mendecih mendengar itu semua.

"Teriakanmu sangat nyaring rambut semak! Sangat menusuk telinga!" sindir Draco sambil menyeringai kea rah Hermione. Ia bersama Blaise dan Theo langsung mengambil tempat di meja Slytherin tentu saja.

Lagi-lagi Hermione menahan amarah nya. Ia, Harry, Ginny dan Ron lalu duduk di meja Gryffindor dengan wajah tertunduk.

Suasana kembali ramai. Semua murid bahkan guru-guru, professor serta staf Hogwarts kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sarapan mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda.

'Dasar Ferret! Voldemort sudah mati pun ia masih memanggil ku mudblood. Merlin, kalau bukan Harry yang telah membebaskan keluarga Malfoy dari jeratan Azkaban dengan menjadi saksi. Kalau saja Narcissa Malfoy tidak membohongi Voldemort bahwa Harry sudah mati. Kalau saja ibunya tidak berperan besar terhadap kematian Voldemort. Mungkin Ferret itu sudah membeku di Azkaban sekarang!' batin Hermione.

Hermione meneguk jus labunya hingga setengah.

"Harry keputusanmu membebaskan keluarga Malfoy dari Azkaban itu salah besar! Kau dengar sendiri tadi kan? Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu telah menghina ku, Ron, Ginny bahkan kau sendiri Harry!" kata Hermione dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Apa? Maksudmu Draco Malfoy, Herm? Dia menghina kalian? Apa yang ia katakan? Dasar Malfoy! Tidak tahu berterima kasih!" Seamus Finnigan yang mendengar perkataan Hermione ikut menyambung.

"Dvhia syudwaaah khettwerlaluwwannwn."

"Cukup Ron. Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara!" ujar Ginny menghentikan perkataan Ron Weasley kakaknya. Ron menelan makanannya susah payah karna makanan yang terlalu banyak dimulutnya.

Ron meneguk jus labu digelas miliknya.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan Harry. Mione benar! Kau salah membebaskannya. Bahkan dia masih mempermasalahkan status darah. Padahalkan status darah telah dihapuskan. Kau dengar tadikan Harry, dia menyebut Hermione dengan sebutan. Ehm 'mudblood." Kata Ron geram. Ia mengatakan kata 'mudblood diakhir dengan setengah berbisik. Ron tak mau Hermione dengar. Tapi sayangnya hampir yang berada disekeliling Ron menyadari perkataannya. Hermione diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa?! Jadi begitu? Ia mau mencari masalah dengan Gryffindor!" kata Neville mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin. Terlihat Draco dan kawan-kawannya sedang tertawa riang.

"Beraninya dia!" sambung Dean.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku sangat berhutang pada Narcissa Malfoy." Kata Harry.

"Tapi Harry!" kata Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus bersamaan. Ginny melotot. Kekasihnya diserang mulut oleh kawanan Gryffindor nya. Sejenak pandangan seluruh aula besar menyapa mereka. Tapi mereka menghiraukannya.

"Sudahlah Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus dan Herm…. Draco adalah seorang Malfoy. Bukankah kita sudah mengenal sifatnya sejak tahun pertama kita di Hogwarts? Malfoy yang suka menghina, malfoy yang angkuh. Malfoy yang tak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf. Malfoy yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Ku rasa ayahnya Lucius Malfoy salah mendidiknya. Oleh karena itu, sifat nya menjadi seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin dibalik semua itu pasti ia memiliki sifat baik. Semua orang memiliki sifat baik, kawan… Sudahlah, tak usah memperbesarkan masalah ini. Berpikirlah dewasa!" uacapan Harry berhasil membuat Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus terdiam. Ginny tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang sangat dewasa.

Ting….Ting….Ting…

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts Prof. Minerva McGonagall mendentingkan sebuah sendok ke gelas kaca. Semua murid di aula besar menoleh ke arahnya. Prof. Minerva berdiri dengan wibawa di podium aula besar. Murid-murid sudah tahu pasti aka nada pengumuman yang terlontar. Suasana menjadi senyap.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts!" kata prof. Minerva memulai pembicaraan.

Yeaaayy… Riuh suasana sekarang. Semua murid bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah sekarang adalah waktu yang penting. Karena sekarang juga aku akan melantik para prefek dan ketua murid yang baru!" sambungnya. Membuat semua murid di aula besar bersorak riang.

"Perhatian semuanyaa!" teriak prof. Minerva ditengah keramaian.

Keaadan kembali sunyi akibat teriakan kepala sekolah itu.

"Aku dan dewan guru telah memikirkan dengan matang siapa yang kami pilih untuk menjadi prefek tiap asrama dan juga ketua murid Hogwarts." Prof. Minerva memberi jeda pada pidatonya. Suasana masih sunyi. Sebagian murid mulai tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan pidato prof. Minerva.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kami sudah memilih dua orang sebagai prefek tiap masing-masing asrama dan kami juga telah memilih masing-maisng satu orang yang akan menjadi ketua murid putra maupun ketua murid putri dari asrama yang telah kami tentukan."

"Kalian semua sudah siap? Kurasa kalian sangat sudah siap. Kumohon bagi yang kusebut namanya menjadi prefek atau pun ketua murid harap maju kedepan. Dan yang perlu kalian ingat…. Ini sudah keputusan kami memilih siapa dia yang berhak menjadi prefek dan ketua murid. Keputusan kami tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

"Baik. Kita mulai dari prefek asrama Hufflepuff. Selamat kepada… Hannah Abott dan Susan Bones!."

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema di aula besar. Terutama dari meja Hufflepuff. Terlihat Hannah dan Susan maju kedepan. Mereka berdiri disamping prof. Minerva.

"Selanjutnya…. Luna Lovegood dan Sarah Fawcett dari Ravenclaw!"

Aula besar kembali ramai kala prof. Minerva melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dari Slytherin….. Blaise Zabini dan Daphne Greengrass!"

Semua murid bersorak. Terutama di meja Slytherin. Tampak Draco dan Theo tersenyum lebar saat prof. Minerva menyebut nama sahabat mereka Blaise Zabini.

"Woooww… Congratulation mate!" kata Draco dan Theo pada Blaise.

"Thanks mate." Balas Blaise.

Hermione pun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Untuk asrama Gryffindor…. Ron Weasley dan Ginevra Weasley!"

Sorak sorai dari meja Gryffindor yang paling berkuasa.

"Wow selamat Ron, Ginny!" kata Hermione

"Selamat Ron dan selamat juga sayang.." ucap Harry tersenyum. Ginny pun mencium pipi Harry singkat.

Ron dan Ginny maju kedepan podium.

"Woooww aku tersanjung…. Duo Weasel prefek Gryffindor….. Woooohooo…" seru Draco yang mengundang tawa murid asrama Slytherin lainnya. Mereka tertawa keras.

Ron memandang semua murid Slytherin satu-satu dengan pandangan seperti singa yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Begitu juga Hermione, Harry dan murid-murid dari asrama Gryffindor.

Tanpa memperdulikan keributan asrama Slytherin, prof. Minerva pun memasangkan pin prefek pada masing-masing prefek di jubah asrama mereka. Semua bertepuk tangan. Para prefek pun kembali ke meja asrama masing-masing.

Ting….Ting….Ting…

Kedua kalinya sang kepala sekolah mendentingkan sendok ke gelas kaca. Semua murid kembali dalam posisi diam dan kembali menatap prof. Minerva.

"Itulah tadi pelantikan untuk para prefek Hogwarts yang baru. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka yang menjadi prefek. Semoga mereka dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan untuk ketua murid putra dan ketua murid putri Hogwarts yang baru."

Semua murid tampak antusias mendengarkan pidato prof. Minerva

Prof. Minerva menghela napas sebelum berkata selanjutnya. Seluruh mata menatap nya.

"Selamat kepada ketua murid putri kita yang baru… Hermione Jane Granger dari asrama Gryffindor!"

Hermione tak percaya akan ini. Ia senang sekali, ternyata ia yang terpilih. Sejak lama ia telah mengidam-idam kan jabatan ketua murid putri.

"Yeay selamat Hermione!" ucapan selamat bersahut-sahutan dari seluruh teman se asramanya. Namun tak sedikit juga dari asrama lain yang memberinya selamat. Suasana sangat riuh.

"Huh. Mudblood itu mendapat predikat ketua murid putri? Hhh." Draco menghela napas.

"Dasar nenek tua. Seharusnya kan aku yang lebih pantas. Aku cantik dan aku darah murni. Aku juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Iya kan Drakie?" kata Pansy Parkinson sambil menarik lengan Draco manja. Segera Draco menepis tangan Pansy.

"Dan juga selamat untuk Ketua murid putra Hogwarts yang baru….. Draco Lucius Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin!" Sambung prof. Minerva

Semula suasana yang ramai seketika hening seperti tempat pemakaman. Draco melotot tak percaya. Hermione melongo. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hermione memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Ferret si Malfoy itu sebagai ketua murid? Kenapa harus Ferret itu sih? Merlin!

"HAAAAAAAA!" Teriak penghuni Slytherin. Tepatnya Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Goyle. Teriakan mereka sangat nyaring.

"APAAAAAA?!" Teriakan dari sumber yang berlawanan. Ya, meja Gryffindor. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean dan Seamus yang berteriak. Sementara Harry hanya meringis sambil menutup telinga.

Ting…..Ting…..Ting…

Ketiga kalinya suara dentingan.

"Ya, selamat kepada Mr. Malfoy dan Miss. Granger silahkan maju kedepan!"

Semua masih terperangah. Kali ini Gryffindor dan Slytherin harus bekerja sama. Hermione memandang Draco ngeri. Draco menyeringai.

'Aku sangat senang menjadi ketua murid. Tapi kenapa harus Malfoy partnerku!' Batin Hermione.

'Tidak ada masalah jika aku menjadi ketua murid. Tapi jika partnerku bukan si mudblood itu. Ah sial!' Batin Draco.

Sekarang keadaan memburuk. Tak ada yang berbicara satupun dari asrama mana pun. Keadaan sangat sunyi. Hermione maju kedepan diikuti Draco. Prof. Minerva memasang lencana ketua murid di jubah Hermione dan juga Draco. Tepuk tangan canggung pun terdengar dari seluruh murid di aula besar.


End file.
